New beginnings
by Jujub2001
Summary: Anna is a 18 year old girl with a miserable past and the ability to take any form at will...but with a terrible price. What will happen when she falls in love with two princes ? Which will she chose ? Will she be able to brake the curse ? A/N: Kelsey does not exist but this story does fallow the timeline
1. Prologue

Anna's point of view:

 _He was there : tall, tanned and beautiful...something she wasn't... and those wide, big blue eyes looking straight at her with love and affection. "_ priyatama _, your mine", he said quietly._

And then the she woke up to her beeping alarm clock. She slam her hand into the snooze button, looking at the time and sighed. _4:20 am, huh it came too fast. Just 5 more minutes..._ Lying back in her small creaking bed, she taught back to her dream : _-sigh- no man that gorgeous will ever love someone so beaten up as me._.. putting the dream in the back of her head and trying to forget all about hi, she got out of bed and hoped in the shower, thinking about the job she had to start at the circus: _hope there will be plenty of animals... always loved animals except when they have flies swarming around them... at least it's well paid... I NEED this money to go to college...-sigh-_ getting out of the shower and getting dress for her new


	2. 1 First day at the circus

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please R &R... even if it is to leave a nasty and mean comment. So please do. Enjoy :)**

 **Anna point of view:**

Once arriving at the fairgrounds, happy that I had arrived perfectly on time, I read a large slick banner reading :

 **Polk County Fairgrounds**

 **Welcome the**

 **CIRCUS MAURIZIO**

 **Featuring the Maurizio Acrobats & the FAMOUS DHIREN !**

- _sigh- wonder who this_ famous _Dhiren is ? Maybe that tiger on the job description ? Hope his diet is not based on teenage girls._

*** Some time later***

"There he is, " pointed Cathleen, the girl that was assigned by Mr. Maurizio, the owner of the circus to show her where Matt was "Hi Matt, Matt meat Anna, Anna meat Matt. Matt this is the girl that is here for two weeks to help us out. You are supposed to show her the ropes" with that, she left.

'' So, Anna, I guess you get to be my sidekick today, huh ? Well, you'll love it, " he said teasing me."I basically do everything around here that needs to get done. My dad is the circus trainer."

"Sounds better then a trash collector" _Ugh, that was my previous job and I DO hope it is better than that job_

After this, we spent the next few hours hauling boxes, stocking the concession stand and preparing for the public. It was a good work out for me.

When everything was ready, Matt send me over to Cathleen. When I asked why, he responded " You will see" with a huge smirk on his face. Once I arrived in Cathleen, her family and my tent (there was a tiny cot in one side of the huge tent that they lent me) filled with all sorts of costumes, which I would have never touched let alone wear. Cathleen was waiting for me and forced me into a bright yellow costume, _this job better be worth it. Well it is better then what I had before._

***some time later, after having taken care of the booth and a bunch of screaming kids***

Intermission had just finished and the kid went back to their seats, Mr. Maurizio announced that the great tiger Dhiren, taken from his homeland would now be performing.

The tiger was simply beseeching. For a split second, I thought i saw a white around him but it must have been a trick of the dimmed light. It had wide big blue eyes and dazzling white with black stripe fur. I long to touch his fur and cuddle with it. I just knew it was a he. the way he moved and performed his tricks just simply showed it. The tiger stopped in front of the spot I was and look at me straight in the eye. I could almost hear his thoughts, his pain and despair. But before I knew it, the show was over and Dhiren was back in his cage, being pulled away. A sweet scent of sandalwood and jasmine drifted to my nose, mesmerizing me.

"Anna, are you ok ? It's been 5 minutes you've been staring at the stage without blinking," Matt said, shaking me by the shoulder."Too scarred of the tiger to move ? Good luck if that is the case because you will have to feed him. Come on we have work to do," he added.

I thought about what Matt had just said _: Work with the tiger? Good, I want to see him up close and maybe he will let me pet him. I also want to ask him what is why he looks so sad._

Most people hearing these thought would have thought that she was crazy and out of her mind to want to pet a tiger and cuddle with such a monstrous and savage animal. But not Anna, she was also a monster. She was also a animal. She was one of them.

 **Dhiren point of view :**

"Come on Dhiren, lazy big cat,'' said Matt's father, Mr. Davis with a crack of his whip and in a joyful tone. Mr. Davis was a nice man but he was constantly tying to make him learn new tricks, and it was quite annoying. - _sigh- better get up for the show. Ugh, another boring and regular show._

But it wasn't a regular show. Well technically it was : I did the same tricks and performance. But there was that girl. She had this kind of light around her for only a moment and then it disappeared. This caught my eye. Also there was this kind of understanding to her. She didn't look down on me with pity or amusement, but with comprehension. It was as if she could read my soul and understand everything about me in a split second. My past and present. My fears and goals. Somehow she had seen the man and prince of India I once was. I wanted to see her again. Desperately.


End file.
